


A Face at the Window

by Mara



Category: Blood-Smoke Series - Tanya Huff, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Only you, Tony, could manage an accidental portal into a <i>comic book</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Face at the Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airawyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airawyn/gifts).



> I'm sorry, I'd intended for this to have a plot, but I ran out of time! I hope you enjoy this anyway :)

It all started with an accidental portal. (As Lee would say later, face buried in his hands, "Only you, Tony, could manage an accidental portal into a _comic book_.")

But it was an accident. Tony had misread one of Arra's instructions again and boom! There was a window in the middle of his living room. Seriously, a window, with a frame and glass and everything. (Tony found that his mind could be uncomfortably literal sometimes, although apparently his subconscious hadn't felt the need for a window screen. He wondered if that meant something bizarre, then decided to stop thinking about it.)

Staring at him from the other side of the open window was Robin. As in Batman's sidekick, Robin.

For obvious reasons, Tony originally assumed this was some kid dressed for a costume party, but when the batarang came through the portal and pinned his shirt to the wall, he quickly changed his mind.

It took a bit of talking, but he convinced Robin that he wasn't trying to hurt him and the two of them began to talk.

"A comic book?" Robin asked from his perch on a table, which provided the best view through the window, er, portal. His eyebrows were obviously raised behind the mask.

"Yeah," Tony said. "I haven't read it, but I know some people who have. But don't ask if I can get you some or tell you what happens or anything."

"You're worried about time paradoxes."

"Well, that too." Tony shrugged. "Really, I was just going to point out that from what my friends say, the comic books are so inconsistent and change the past and future of all the characters around so often that it wouldn't provide you much in the way of useful predictions."

"Hmm. Unfortunate. But if I'm fictional in your world..."

"Oh man," Tony said, falling back onto his couch with a thud, "what if I'm a comic book to someone else? I can just see the fans wondering what the handsome studly Lee sees in me."

Robin tilted his head. "Lee's your boyfriend?"

Blushing, Tony nodded. "He's an actor. It's all kinda new."

"Well, besides the fact you're cute," Robin grinned at him, "maybe he's interested in the fact that you're a wizard powerful enough to punch through universes? I hear some people like that kind of thing."

"You hear that, hmm? Wait, do you have groupies? I bet you do. I bet there are fan clubs and everything."

It was Robin's turn to blush. "Um, I guess. I mean, I haven't checked or anything, but Oracle keeps sending me links to things. I deleted them at first, but then she hacked my e-mail and made it look like the messages came from Batman."

Tony snickered.

"Hey, you wouldn't laugh if it looked like _your_ mentor was forwarding you drawings of you naked. With Superboy"

"Ewww. Although, now that I think about it, that's nearly as disturbing as the time I found our boss, CB, looking at half-naked drawings of Lee and Mason--another actor."

"Oh?"

"Turned out he was trying to decide if he could make money off the fan artists, but thankfully I was able to convince him to ditch the plan."

"Good idea."

* * *

They talked well into the night, well, morning for Robin. They agreed that if Tony could figure out how to repeat what he'd done, he could contact Robin again some time, and Robin thought he might call someone named Zachary and call in a favor or two.

It worked on both ends, after a few false starts, and eventually it became a friendship. Usually they just talked, although occasionally they climbed through the portal to do something like eat dinner together. By common consent they kept that to a minimum, though. There was something slightly unsettling about being in the other universe, like an itch in the back of your head.

Of course, the first time Robin opened a portal while Lee and Tony were kissing on the couch, it caused a bit of a problem.

"Why?" Lee asked with what sounded like the outer limits of his patience. "Why is there a window floating in the air? And why is that costumed kid laughing at us?"

Robin grinned at him as Tony rubbed his forehead.

And that was _nothing_ compared to what happened when the window opened in front of Henry.

With a snarl, Henry was halfway through the portal before Tony came up with the spell to stop him. Bouncing off the now-closed window, he whirled on Tony in full vampire mode. "Release me," he ordered.

Swallowing, Tony shook his head. "Not until you calm down."

"A portal full of...wrongness opens in your living room and you want me to _calm down_?"

Risking a glance at the portal, Tony saw Robin in full defensive mode, and he suspected he wouldn't like the results of whatever he held in his hand. "Henry, chill out. That wrong is my friend. I know it looks weird, but it's okay."

"And where exactly is your friend?"

"Um, in another dimension?"

Henry sighed, but his fangs retracted and his eyes returned to normal. "And I thought Vicki was the most trouble a mortal could be. Foolish me."

* * *

Robin eventually told Tony his name was Tim and they continued to talk whenever they could. Sometimes they talked about their day--work for Tony, school for Tim--and sometimes about their other lives. Tim gave Tony some self-defense tips and Tony talked about magic.

Tony eventually told Tim--in halting tones--about his teen years. He'd expected pity.

Tim listened carefully, with no flinching and definitely no pity, which let Tony get through the whole story. "I'm glad Vicki was there," he said at the end. "I'm glad that your world has heroes, even if they're not wearing capes."

Tony surprised himself by laughing and Tim's eyebrows went up. "Sorry, the idea of Vicki in a cape is a bit much."

"But she is a hero."

"I'm not sure she'd use the word, but yeah."

"And so are you."

Tony shook his head. "Not like you are. I don't go looking for trouble, it just...sort of finds me because of the magic."

Sighing, Tim leaned forward and made sure he caught Tony's eye. "What do most people do when faced with a ghost or demon?" He didn't wait for an answer. "They run away. Trust me. You've saved the world, saved people's lives, and you don't run away from what's become your responsibility. If that's not being a hero, I don't know what is."

Tony looked away. "Well, at least you know where my inferiority complex comes from."

"Yeah, but I figure if we all beat it into you enough, you'll eventually believe us."

"We?"

To Tony's surprise, Tim blushed. "Uh...I've talked to Henry a few times. I was curious about the vampire thing."

"Oh god, if he fed on you, I'm going to kill him. I swear, he--"

"No! No, he didn't."

Pausing mid-rant, Tony looked at Tim, who was trying desperately to look blank. "Ah. You asked him."

"Um, yes. I mean, it's not like I've got any friendly vampires here I could ask."

Tony felt his lips twitching. "He's also very sexy."

"Well..."

"Oh, I know just how sexy he is, remember?" Tony grinned. "Okay, if you're going after my vampire, I think it's time for you to ask Superboy out. Or at least introduce us, so I can tease both of you at once."

Tim laughed it off.

And two weeks later, he brought his boyfriend to meet Tony.

One month after that, they teamed up to save both of their universes. All in all, it was a good friendship.

\--end--


End file.
